In Our World, The Sequel
by Dokuji-Chan
Summary: The Akatsuki returns to dimension of techonology and the girl Hidan's love.They only came to visit but it became much more. They find the worst. Sequel to In Our World
1. Return

**THIS IS THE SEQUEL TO MY OTHER STORY, "IN OUR WORLD." IF YOU HAVE NOT READ IT, GO READ IT AND THEN COME BACK HERE.**

**DISCLAIMER:** I DON'T OWN THE AKATSUKI IN ANY WAY; ALL RIGHTS OF NARUTO CHARACTERS GO TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO! ONLY THE STORY BELONGS TO ME AND ME ONLY!

**Bold typing= black side of Zetsu (when he's speaking or POV-ing)**

Normal typing= white side of Zetsu (when he's speaking or POV-ing)

**WARNING:** contains the potty mouth of a bad Hidan and Yukiko, and some minor perverted things… just saying…

No POV

"Is this the place, un?" A blond asked as he gazed at the mansion that was vaguely hidden by the trees before him. It seemed to be early fall due to the chilly breeze that blew every so often.

"NO SHIT SHERLOCK! WHEN THE FUCKING WORLD SAID BLONDS ARE FUCKING STUPID THEY WEREN'T FUCKING KIDDING!" An albino screeched, "STOP BEING STUPID BLONDIE!"

"Hidan, you don't have to be so mean to me, un." The blond pouted, "Considering you were the one who bothered us the most to come here the most, un."

"FUCK OFF DEIDARA!" The albino now Identified as Hidan roared.

"Shut up both of you!" A redhead snapped.

"But Sasori-Danna~" the blond whined to the redhead.

"No buts, I mean it, brat." The redhead now identified as Sasori retorted in a lazy tone.

"Seriously Sasori, Couldn't you have kept that to yourself?" A masked man with tan skin shook his head.

"Kakuzu, mind your own business. I can say whatever I want, when I want and to whoever I want, you can't-"

"Quiet all of you!" a pierced carrot top who appeared as there leader snapped.

"LISTEN TO LEADER-PEIN-SAMA! TOBI IS A GOOD BOY SO EVERYONE SHOULD BE QUIET LIKE TOBI AND BE A GOOD BOY!" A lollypop masked idiot shouted as loud as he could.

"Tobi!" the group shouted simultaneously. They all made a shushing motion for the masked nin to shut up.

"Tobi is sorry!" Tobi shouted loudly.

"For the love of god-" a blunette sighed.

"It's fucking Jashin you damned heathen bitch!" Hidan flipped off the lady and turned around with his arms folded.

"Someone's PMSing," the blunette murmured, "AND IT'S KONAN NOT HEATHEN BITCH!"

"I'll call you whatever the fuck I want!" The albino turned around and was about to let out a stream of curses but was stopped by an odd familiar sound. Everyone turned to face a large willow tree.

"Who's there?" a familiar voice shouted from behind the willow.

"It's us, un." Deidara replied.

"Us who?" the voice retorted sarcastically. Another click sound was heard.

"Us, the Akatsuki bitch!" Hidan shouted as he took a few steps towards the tree," Yukiko, you bitch, you can't fucking trick us anymore!"

"Hah ha, I knew it was you guys when I heard the loud bickering!" A tall girl wearing a pair of faded jeans and a red hoodie stepped out from behind the tree. Dark brown hair that was almost black framed her face. In one hand, she had a shotgun; she waved with her free hand at the group. "I haven't seen you guys in over a year! What brings you to this part of the universe?"

"We're here to visit." Pein announced, "We caused a great deal of trouble to you girls and came to repay our gratitude. That and a certain Jashinist and blonde kept on bothering us to come here."

"HEY!" said albino and blonde screeched.

"Eventually we gave in, decided to visit since we had nothing better to do." Pein finished his long explanation.

"So basically, you missed us so much that you wasted your chakra-thingy to come and visit us." Yukiko concluded.

"That's not what I-"

"Oh can it, I know you missed us since we missed you guys too." The girl laughed and waved them over to follow her. The group followed behind as Yukiko led them to a small clearing that is known as the mansions backyard. Soon they appeared at the mansion's back door. Yukiko turned the knob and led the group inside. The smell of various condiments and spices erupted from the kitchen that the backdoor led to. A girl taller than Yukiko stood in the kitchen, a yellow apron that said 'Aoi owns this~' was around her waist. She wore a pair of dim jeans with a rolled up purple shirt. She had dark skin and short black hair that was pulled into a scruffy ponytail. Her wide eyes gazed at the group with a mixture of surprise, delight and hidden sadness.

"Akiko, how you been?" Kakuzu greeted the girl. Akiko dropped the serving spoon she held in her hand and took a few steps towards the group.

Akiko POV

_I can't believe my eyes… before me stand the Akatsuki once more. This must be a dream but Yukiko seems to see them too. How am I going to tell them that-_

"EARTH TO Akiko," Yukiko shouted in my ear. I jumped slightly and glared at my friend. _Sometimes she can be an idiot. _I noticed the gun in her hand and lifted my arms up showing I'm not armed. Yukiko noticed this and put the gun away in the bottom pantry.

"Aki-"

"I MISSED YOU GUYS SO MUCH!" I jumped into the person closest to me, which happened to be Itachi. The raven glared at me so I jumped on to Kisame and proceeded to give them all hugs. The group moved away from me after I had finished hugging them.

"Come on don't be strangers and come inside!" I exclaimed tugging on Kisame's hand and leading him to them to the living room. The Akatsuki followed behind Kisame and I, a smile was plastered on Yukiko's face as she followed me too. Hana and Momo came down the stairs. Hana saw the group and jumped/hugged them the way I had done. Momo just stood with a sad expression on her face. The sad expression could only mean one thing.

"Where the fuck is the little shorty?" Hidan questioned as he took a glance around the room.

"She's sleeping." Yukiko smoothly lied. I looked around to see a variety of calm faces and one annoyed one.

Hidan POV

"Sleeping, I know she can get fucking tired but you fuckers just let her fucking sleep in the middle of the fucking day?" I snapped as I headed to the staircase.

"NO!" shouted Hana. Everyone turned to face the girl waiting for an explanation.

"What the fuck do you mean no? I can go fucking see her if I fucking want to!" I protested.

"Hidan," Yukiko called for my attention. A glared at her and noticed a sad expression on her face. _Something tells me this isn't going to be good._

"Hidan, Aoi is…" Yukiko looked down at her feet and sighed.

"She's what?" I demanded.

"She's in a coma." Akiko finished for the tall brunette. I felt my heart sink, an empty feeling started to overcome my chest. A dark feeling like no other I felt before. _What is this feeling? What is it?_

"W-what?" I let out a choked gasp. Everyone stared at me with pity smeared across his or her face. I growled and ran up the stairs, my destination: her room. I pushed the door open and took in the sight of Aoi's bed; I looked from left to right frantically searching for my girl. _Where is she? Where can she be? _The room was empty aside from Aoi's furniture and me. I tore at the bed coverings hoping to find her under them but she was not there. I flipped over the mattress and looked under the bed coverings but she was not there. A felt panic run through my body as I entered her bathroom in a hurry, again she was not there. I felt eyes on me but I do not care. _I don't care as long as I find her! _

"Hidan," someone called my name but it seemed so distant to me. My mind blank and I slumped forward onto my knees. A cold hand pressed on my back; I turned my head slightly and saw Pein. Our supposed-to- fear leader had a soft look on his face.

"Hidan," he called my name softly. It was meant as a way of comfort but it seemed more a command for me. "Get up," Pein held his hand out to me. I took it hesitantly and got up to my feet. That's when I noticed the mess I had made. The looks on everyone's faces clearly read concern.

"Where is she?" I growled looking at the group.

"She's-"  
"WHERE THE FUCK IS SHE?" I screeched loudly. Pein held me back from launching at the group.

"S-She's in the medical room I have set up here." Akiko mumbled, "I'll take you to her." Akiko motioned for me to follow her and walked out of the bathroom. I followed behind her like a magnet and the others followed behind us cautiously. I think I did some good and bad by having a mental breakdown…. _Well that doesn't fucking matter because now I get to see her_. Akiko led me up to the third floor; we passed both of the art rooms and the meeting room. The guide took a left at the end of the hall and opened the second door on my right. She opened the door slowly and walked into the room.

I took a slow step forward and stopped to take in the room. Many machines and cabinets filled with Jashin knows what were expertly decorating the room. A lone bead with a small figure was pushed against the nearest window. A machine, which I identified as a heart rate reader, was next to the bed followed by a small faded wood nightstand. I took slow steps towards the bed dreading what I have to see. I closed my eyes and let my feet lead me. Soon my shins bumped against something, I slowly opened my eyes and stared downwards.

Aoi's face was calm, not a trace of pain could be seen. She seemed so peaceful like when she is asleep. Her left arm was out of the covers with needles pushed into her arm. A small rectangular-shaped white object was placed on her ring finger. Her right hand was underneath the covers. Her breathing could not be heard over the slight hum and beep of the machines. The rise and fall of her chest was the only thing that signified she was alive and breathing. A stood there motionless, my reason for being here, my love in a coma before my eyes.

Pein POV

Hidan stood motionlessly in front of the bed. His body did not move and inch at all. Seeing how sad he currently is and how bad the situation is, this must be painful for him. I always hate seeing my subordinates in pain. Only I can cause them the pain they need to feel. It is not right for Hidan to face this situation all alone. We traveled here because of him, just to find this. I sighed and started walking towards the albino. I placed my hand on his shoulder and he visibly tensed.

"Pein?" he questioned almost unsure of himself. His voice sounded cracked as if he wanted to cry and nothing more. But Hidan is strong and will not show any tears. He has not ever cried once since I met him. I looked down at Aoi; the poor girl was on life support. She seemed awfully pale and weak compared to how pale she usually was.

"Yes it's me, what is it Hidan?" I answered finally. Hidan slipped onto the floor and grabbed Aoi's free hand from underneath the covers. I watched as his body started to tremble lightly. Soon his shoulder shook very violently and he out a loud snarl. A whimper was heard and Hidan cried for the first time since I met him. I went on to my knees and placed my arms around the 22-year-old Jashinist. Warm arms wrapped around the both of us, I tilted my head and saw Konan hugging us. Tears were threatening to spill from her eyes. Deidara as hugging Sasori as the sight of his best friend crying struck a string for him. Itachi gazed down at the scene briefly, a clearly sad expression was etched across his face. He quickly turned around and left the room. Kisame ran after his partner. Zetsu and Tobi disappeared a while ago, most likely finding the situation annoying.

Yukiko turned and ran out of the room, tears were already pouring from her eyes. I guess she just can't stand the sight of her best friend in any sort of pain. I guess she's just like me and wants to protect them all, to make them never have to deal with the world and the evil hands of death, to protect them, their innocence and their souls. We're not that different than I thought. I pulled Hidan into a tight hug as Kakuzu crouched down next to his partner. Hana and Momo had left the room in search of Yukiko. They had cried too. Now the only ones left in this room were Hidan, Konan, Sasori, Deidara, Akiko, Kakuzu, Aoi and I. I don't know if Aoi counted as a member considering she is practically dead. The only thing keeping her alive now is the life support.

After a few minutes, Hidan stopped sobbing. His eyes were puffy and he had a pitiful expression on his face. Deidara and Sasori had retired to Sasori's old room. Kakuzu had gone to fetch Hidan some water and to check on the others. Konan stood next to Akiko who was examining Aoi's latest charts. The silence in the room was deafening.

"How is she?" Hidan questioned breaking the silence. His voice cracked a few times as he spoke the short sentence.

"Better than she has in a week, her heart's gaining strength again." Akiko responded.

"How long has she been… in a coma?" I was surprised to hear the Jashinist say two sentences without cursing once.

"A month," the brunette answered.

"FUCK, A FUCKING MONTH AND YOU HAVEN'T FIGURED OUT WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH HER?" _It was too good to be true. _Akiko shook her head slightly.

"We haven't found out yet but we will, maybe she'll wake up soon." The girl mumbled. Konan nodded reassuringly.

"Hidan, don't worry she's strong and you know it." I added to reassure the albino, "she'll wake up soon, I can feel it." Hidan simply crossed his arms and pulled a nearby chair next to Aoi's hospital bed. He grabbed her hand and laid his head down on her chest.

Hidan POV

I felt the steady rise and fall of Aoi's chest. Her peaceful expression signified bliss but knowing her, she was nowhere near happy. _These fools don't understand. They don't understand the pain. And I showed myself so fucking weakly in front of them… Aoi only you can do this to someone as strong as me._

"Hidan, do you want to be alone?" Pein's voice sounded from behind me.

"Fuck yeah." And with that response, the sound of feet and a door opening and closing was heard. I was all alone in this room with the only girl who will truly understand me in a coma.

"I wish you were immortal." I mumbled before drifting off into a sleep filled with dreams of my sweetheart.

Sorry it took so long to make but I needed it to be epic and I had to think of a good plot for this. So do you like?


	2. Memories

In Our World, Sequel 

Ch. 2

Hidan Pov

I stared at her but she wasn't staring at me with her usual confusion. Her eyes were closed, her body slow and ragged. She wasn't staring at me yet I felt like we were speaking. I could feel her pain. Something happened that ended her up in this state and I'm pretty sure it had something to do with that Jashin- damned snake. Something must have happened when she was taken by him. Was she experimented on? I sighed and let my arms sag. I grasped her cold, frail hand and squeezed it. Her hands were always cold, always. I remember the good times, the bad. She was fun to be around, the crazy shit we did. I remember that lecture from Mom we once got.

_Flashback:_

_ Aoi and I stood in the kitchen dripping wet. Puddles of water met at our feet. Aoi was shivering from the cold and had her hands wrapped around her arms. I was standing next to her staring blankly at Momo. Momo was standing before us fuming with anger._

_ "I told you not to go over there you idiot!" Momo scolded. She continued going on and on about the dangers of the river and how Aoi can't swim._

_ "You could have died!" She exclaimed, hands in the air._

_ "But I didn't, And I'm not sick." Aoi retorted defiantly, "You're not my mother, I'm old enough to do what I want to do." On that note Momo silenced and Aoi walked out. A scowl was clear on her face. She stopped at the kitchen doorway and said, "Sorry, but yeah" she ran out of the room and I heard her run up the stairs. A few seconds later there was the sound of a door slamming shut. _

_ Momo glared at me, "Was it your idea, Hidan?"_

_ "Yes, I dared her to go in the fucking water," I responded. "the bitch wanted to chicken out but I don't have to explain this! You're not her fucking mother, you can't tell her what the fuck to do! Fuck, it's not even lo-"_

_ "Hidan, you don't know her as well as I do." Momo interrupted, " You don't know her that way. You're only a stranger who has taken a liking to her. She's very frail, if you haven't noticed. She gets sick easily, she loves sweets and hates chocolate milk. emotionally she's not the best and she's not that stable either but she is kind and cares for things. She gets sick easily! She to me- no to all of us- is a child. She is our child, she may be advance but she has the actions of a child. She is insecure and- sigh, you just don't understand." Momo turned around and left the kitchen. _

_ "I fucking understand you motherfucker bitch!" I shouted after her._

_FLASHBACK (END)_

Aoi didn't come down for dinner that night, she was pissed and ended up getting sick in the end. I remember that time we visited town alone. In a way it was like a date.

_FLASHBACK:_

_ It was a like any normal saturday. Akiko had a day off and had groceries to do, she was in charge of caring for Aoi today. I decided to tag along when they went into town in Akiko's USV. Aoi sat in the back looking out the window with her knees curled to her chest. she stared at the moving scenery with creepy detachment. I gazed at her the whole way to a place called 'the Supermarket'. At the supermarket, Akiko gave Aoi and I a list. She wanted us to get the items on the list, then go pay and wait in the car for her. Aoi and I began walking in the supermarket._

_ "Excuse me do you know where I can find the milk and eggs?" Aoi asked yet another person for directions._

_ "Yeah it's right over there, cutie pie." The man pointed out with a wink._

_ "hey, don't talk to my girlfriend like that fucker, you want me to sacrifice you to Jashin-Sama!" i grabbed Aoi and pulled her towards me._

_ "Calm down man, I'm not trying to start anything." The man backed away slowly. A few minutes passed and we just stood there._

_ "Umm, Hidan..." Aoi called out meekly, her faced was beet red._

_ "What Aoi?"_

_ "Can you let go of my shoulders now?"I blushed and released her shoulders. Then I grabbed her hands and began walking in a randomly chosen direction. _

_ "Okay..." she mumbled._

_FLASHBACK END_

She always got jittery and embarrassed when I did ridiculous things like that. _sigh! _

"WHY THE FUCK WON'T YOU FUCKING WAKE UP?" I shouted at her, "WHY THE FUCK DID YOU HAVE TO GO IN A FUCKING COMA FOR? YOU'D BETTER WAKE UP OR... OR.. AURGH!" i Leap to the floor and banged my head on the floor. "I just want you back..." I whispered.

Chapter 2 End


	3. Her Terror

Ch. 3

Ten Days Later…

Saturday afternoon

Yukiko POV

A week and a half has passed since the Akatsuki arrived again. Things were tense the first two days but after that everyone got into routine. Sasori and Deidara stayed shared a room; they had started dating about three months ago. They spent most of their time doing as they like. Deidara and Sasori spent their time in the art room and together. They tried to avoid going anywhere Aoi's room or the medical room. The semi-loss of Aoi seemed to have pained them greatly. Pein had taken to the library with Konan. He would only come out during meal times or to go to sleep. I'm not sure what exactly he was searching for but he was becoming an insomniac. Konan stayed by Pein's side at all cost, she even followed him to the bathroom. They spent about ten minutes each day in Aoi's room and then twenty minutes in the medical room where she lay.

Tobi had been awfully quiet. He would spend his time outside with Zetsu. They would spend their time outside, doing nothing in particular. Kisame and Itachi spent time in their rooms, the library and in almost every room in the house. Sometimes when I would go check Aoi at night, Itachi would be standing watching her, his expression blank. Kisame went swimming a couple of times in the river. Kakuzu spent his time in the living room and his room. He would check Aoi in the morning, afternoon and night. He takes notes on her current condition and researches possible causes for her sleeping state. Hidan, he would spend his time by Aoi. No food, no water, no sleep, no showers, nothing. We had tried to convince him to at least eat and take a nap but he refused. Nothing could be done to get him away from Aoi. It pained me to see someone loving Aoi so much and Aoi not being able to see it.

Hidan Pov

I sighed and shook my head. "Wake up motherfucker, wake up you fucking bitch." I gazed at her unmoving body. "It's not fucking fair. Why the fuck did this happen? I'm so fucking sorry." My shoulders shook and laughter erupted from my lips. "This is so fucking hilarious!" I breathed in deeply and bowed my head. The sound of Aoi's breathing was calming. _Breathe in, breathe out, breathe in, breathe out… _The steady rhythm continued. I laid my head on her chest as it rose.

_Such a steady beat, so fucking gentle and… _My eyes widened, I lifted my head and stared at Aoi. Her breathing had stopped. Instinctively I grabbed her frail shoulders and shook them. Her body moved weightlessly to my brute strength. Aoi's head swung forward and back, her neck providing no support.

"Breathe, fuck breathe!" I shouted, "Damn." I stuck my lips to hers and forced air into her lungs. I pulled back and tried again, and again, Still no beat. "_No,_" tears welled up in my eyes and I pulled her into my chest. My sobs came racking my whole body; I was in a mix of hysteria and delusions. Her body was limp in my arms, not a movement or a reaction to anything around her.

_It's my fault._

_ 'No it's not,' I could almost hear her saying._

_ It is. It's my fault this happened to you. I don't know how but it is._

_ 'You don't need to beat yourself up over this.' Her soothing voice cooed._

_ You don't understand._

_ 'I do Hidan, I lo-'_

"If you had really loved me you wouldn't have left me." I sobbed, "It's my fucking fault." I hugged her body closer to me, sobbing in silence. I could hear the sound of an opening door and footsteps. There were gasp that followed but they were so far away. Someone screamed 'NO' and had burst into tears but I didn't care. She is mine, mine alone and the space is ours. We are alone and nothing can come through us, nothing.

"I never even got to tell you how much I love you," I whispered, "or how you are the fucking whole world to me." I shut my eyes and hugged Aoi closer to me. Something moved against me. "Leave me alone!" I growled. There was no response but something was trying to shove away from me. "I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!" I roared twisting my head. The others stared at me with blank expressions.

"AIH!" Someone pulled away from me. I stared forward at the haggard expression she expressed. Her eyes were brimming with tears and she was shouting in strange garbles. I froze. _She's alive, my Aoi's alive… _I stood and reached towards her but she backed away in fear.

"Ah! Plaot ty aodfuasi fniifson…" I wasn't exactly sure what she was shouting at me but it was not English.

"Is it really you?" I questioned. She stared at me with a childish face and tried to crawl towards me. Aoi's arms gave out and she fell onto her face.

"Aoi!" I pulled her up to my chest and hugged her. I placed a kiss on her lips and rested her forehead in the crook of my neck.

"Wah!" She exclaimed pulling away, her eyes expressed something more profound than horror. It was pure terror. _She's terrified of me._

Chapter 3 ends


	4. Awake

CH. 4

Hidan POV

"Wah!" She exclaimed pulling away, her eyes expressed something more profound than horror. It was pure terror. _She's terrified of me. _

"Aoi it's me, Hidan." I whispered, "Please tell me you're just kidding Aoi. Please tell me this is a lie." I reached towards my love but she whimpered and pressed harder into the wall.

She mumbled gibberish as tears built up in her eyes.

"It's me Hidan!" I shouted, "HIDAN, HIDAN, HIDAN, HIDAN, HIDAN, HIDAN, HIDAN, HIDAN, HIDAN, HIDAN, HIDAN, HIDAN, HIDAN, HIDAN, HIDAN, HIDAN, HIDAN, HIDAN, HIDAN, HIDAN, HIDAN, HIDAN, HIDAN, HIDAN, HIDAN, HIDAN, HIDAN, HIDAN, HIDAN, HIDAN, HIDAN, HIDAN, HIDAN, HIDAN, HIDAN, HIDA-"

"I think she gets the point." Someone whispered behind me.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I turned to face the others.

"Hidan, don't you see?" Pein spoke, "You're only making it worse by scaring her." I turned around to face my dearest brunette. Her eyes were wide and she had escaped deeper into the wall, she trembled and stared at me with terror filled chocolate eyes.

"Tell me this is all a fucking joke!" I screeched getting closer to her.

"Wah!" she cried out in terror as tears poured down her face like a waterfall. Aoi wept, her whimpers were low and barely audible. She pressed her knees into her chest and covered her face with her arms. Her shoulders shook and her toes scrunched up.

"I'm sorry," I jumped back. "Stop fucking crying, just stop." _At least her cry is still the same… _I took a few steps back until I was by the door. My vision was beginning to get cloudy. I gripped to door handle tightly and twisted the knob.

"Aoi, do you recognize me?" I heard a female voice question followed by the shuffling of feet. I bowed my, yanked the door open and walked out shutting the door behind me. _I need to clear my head._

Yukiko POV

Hidan walked backwards until his back touched the door, I heard the knob turn and turned my attention to Aoi.

"Aoi, do you recognize me?" I questioned approaching the bed, Akiko, Momo and Hana followed. The door shut and I knew Hidan had finally left the room.

Aoi had no reaction, she continued to cry and whimper in her corner. I stood in front of the bed and leaned over reaching for her head. I stroked her hair softly and she peeked up at me confused. Her fingers still shielded half her face and her tears were stopping. I grinned and reached for her hand. She stared at my hand as it hung a few centimeters from her face. Her fingers slowly came off her face as she reached and touched my fingertips. Our hands met, I grabbed her petite hand as if it were a glass slipper and gently held it.

"I am a friend," I beamed.

"F-fri-friend?" Aoi recited confused.

"Friend," I responded motioning to everyone in the room. "We are all Aoi's friend."

She glanced down at our joined hands and whispered, "Friend?"

I nodded motioning to the hand yet she only stared at me confused.

"HI I'M TOBI, I'M YOUR BESTEST BESTIE BEST FRIEND IN THE WHOLE UNIVERSE!" Tobi shouted getting too close to Aoi.

"Argh!" she screamed jumping onto me. Her body shook as she cowered into my chest.

"Tobi!" Everyone groaned.

"What did Tobi do?" The idiot questioned.

"You scared her you idiot, un!" Deidara shouted.

"TOBI IS SORRY!" the masked man shouted not sounding sorry at all.

"And we were making such progress!" Added Sasori.

"I'm just happy that she is alive and well," Murmured Momo. Akiko nodded and peered at the girl who was now watching the active conversation with awe.

"What are we going to do?" Hana sighed.

"What do you mean?" Kisame questioned.

"She obviously has amnesia." Itachi responded. The room silenced.

"Oh," Aoi glanced from face to face. Her expression was confusion and she was most likely wondering why everyone had stopped talking.

"What are we going to do?" I whispered, "What can we do?"

Chapter 4 End


	5. Diagnose Part 1

Ch. 5

Yukiko POV

"What are we going to do?" I whispered, "What can we do?"

Everyone silenced staring at Aoi. She seemed normal, she looked normal although she acted different in many levels and couldn't speak a coherent word or possibly thought.

"Hey, Kakuzu remember that time Hidan hit his head with that chunk of a boulder Deidara managed to thrown?" Sasori questioned staring skeptically at the miser.

"Yes, why?" Kakuzu replied.

"He lost his memory then didn't he?" Sasori continued, "If I'm correct, and of course I am, then these symptoms of amnesia are the same as Hidan's were back then. Maybe I might have the antidote back in the hide-"

"THEN YOU CAN GET HER MEMORY BACK?!" Yukiko and Akiko shouted together.

"I said maybe, I need to give her a checkup to see if her conditions are exactly the same." Sasori explained.

"I need to give her a checkup to check on her current health condition." Akiko informed, "Sasori, Kakuzu, Itachi, Momo stay here with me so we can give her a checkup. The others get out now. Go make some soup because Aoi must be starving and that's basically the only thing she can eat."

"But-"

"No just get out, leave her right there, Yukiko." Akiko assured, "She will be fine."

"Umm, Okay." I unwrapped Aoi's arm from my body and set them at her side, "be a good girl, okay?"

"Gud!" shouted Aoi in reply.

"Yes good," I patted her head and got of the bed.

"NAH!" Aoi grabbed my hand and tugged them.

"Don't worry; they will take care of you." I guaranteed. I pointed at Akiko and said, "Friend."

Aoi stared at Akiko and held up her left arm. Akiko grinned and held Aoi's hand, she reached for Aoi's other hand and brought them both together, Aoi stared at her in wonder. I took this chance to step back slowly and exit the room.

Akiko POV

I held Aoi's hands together, palm to palm. I pulled them apart slowly and watched her face turned to fascination as she found a button in her hands. She grinned and held the small red button. She held it with her left thumb and index finger. The others exited the room except for Sasori, Kakuzu, Momo, and Itachi.

"Wah~" she whispered astonished.

"Button," I explained. "Button." I pointed at the item in her hand.

"Button!" she repeated gleefully. She held it up to Kakuzu and Itachi, "Button! Button!"

"Yes, I know it's a button." Kakuzu grumbled.

"Good job," Itachi chuckled.

"Her ability to learn is still the remarkable; she is learning and comprehending at good rate." Momo concluded and quickly scribbled notes on a note pad. "Say her name to her."

"Aoi," Itachi pointed at the childish brunette.

"Aoi?" she tilted her head to the side confused.

"Aoi." He repeated pointing to her again.

"Aoi." She nodded and grinned pointing at herself, "Aoi!"

"Good very good," Itachi smiled gently and patted her head.

"Kakuzu, are you and Akiko ready?" Momo questioned scribbling notes on her notepad.

"Yes," Kakuzu and I responded. I turned to Aoi with a stethoscope around my neck and thermometer in hand. Kakuzu had white latex gloves on and an array of small flashlights.

"Aoi, over here. Lookie here," I called for her attention. Aoi turned to me and nodded. I grabbed her head with one hand and turned it to its side.

"Hold back her hair, Itachi." I directed. Itachi took the ribbon of his head and tied it onto Aoi's full head of dark brown curls. I grabbed Aoi's ear and inserted the small end of the electric thermometer, five seconds later it beeped.

"Temperature, normal." I reported. Aoi stayed still, her face blank. I put the stethoscope in my ears and pressed it to Aoi's chest. Her heartbeat sounded normal.

"Heart rate normal." I motioned for Kakuzu to come closer, "Kakuzu, go on and check her."

"This might cause her to scream," Kakuzu adjusted the latex gloves on his hands.

Chapter 5 end


	6. Diagnose Part 2

Ch. 6

Akiko POV

Kakuzu adjusted his latex gloves and advanced towards Aoi. She grinned widely.

"Gud!" she shouted.

"Stupid kid," the miser grumbled. His hand shot forward, attached by threads, and gripped Aoi's forehead. He squeezed her head as his threads tied down the girl. Aoi kicked and screamed she sensed the danger. Kakuzu managed to tie her down without her being able to move more.

"Itachi put her in genjutsu." Kakuzu commanded, "Akiko get an IV drop on her, stat!"

I rushed and got the IV ready. Aoi screamed loudly.

_It sounds like she's going to die._

"Itachi shut her up!" Kakuzu shouted.

"Yes," Itachi responded.

I headed over to Aoi and tapped on the crease of her left arm. I found the perfect spot and quickly entered the needle onto her arm. She trembled as tears fell from her eyes.

Itachi POV

I sauntered to Aoi and gripped her head with my hands. Kakuzu's arm held her forehead down and still. She screamed loudly, her eyes wide with tears.

"Aoi," I called out. She stared at me, her eyes wide with fear. I closed my eyes and opened them again revealing the Sharingan. Aoi gasped as she stared into my eyes and fell into a trance. Her eyes drooped and closed within seconds.

"Done," I murmured stepping back.

"What kind of images did you put into her head?" Momo questioned behind her clipboard. She quizzically stared at me and pushed her hair behind her pierced ears.

"Images of everyone and all the idiotic things we have done," I responded. "But I mostly put images of her and Hidan together, he might appreciate it."

"Maybe the images will trigger her memory," Akiko suggested coming to stand by me.

"It might," Momo agreed. "But it's only a slim chance and the chances of that happening are very low. So don't get your hopes up Akiko."

"If you guys are done conversing," Kakuzu turned his head towards us. "I need you to look at this."

Kakuzu POV

My hand shone brightly with chakra, I held my chakra infused head to Aoi. Instantly, a shock rushed throughout my skin.

"Fuck, "I cursed. "This is what happens when I try to heal Aoi's brain. I think a jutsu has been cast on her." _I'm betting it was Orochimaru._

"Let me have a look," Sasori called out.

"I was wondering when you were going to participate Sasori." I stepped aside letting the devilish redhead have his look.

"Why is she sweating?" the redhead puppeteer pointed at Aoi. Aoi's face scrunched up and she began moving again.

"N-no…" she whimpered, her breathing sped up and she was on the verge of panting.

"Itachi, stop the genjutsu now!" Akiko demanded pushing Itachi forward.

"Right," Itachi did a few hand signs and deactivated the jutsu. Aoi ceased moving and remained still. Her breathing regulated and her chest rose at a steady rate.

"I'm guessing putting images into her head is a bad idea." Momo confirmed quickly scribbling down the events.

"You may progress, Sasori." I reminded the puppet master.

Sasori leaned forward, chakra ablaze in his hand. He placed his hand on Aoi's head, instantly electricity ran visibly through Sasori's wooden arm. The puppet retracted his arm and stared.

"Did you see that?" Sasori questioned.

"Hn," Itachi agreed.

"See what?" Akiko inquired curiously. "I only saw the electricity."

"Watch her neck closely. You will see something… very interesting." Sasori explained. The redhead loaded his chakra filled hands and touched Aoi's head. We all observed Aoi's neck. A black mark appeared on her neck, a small snake curled into a circle surrounded by swirls of black fire.

"It's… a mark." Momo concluded.

"Chakra based I'm thinking." Akiko suggested.

"That's just not a mark," Sasori retracted his arm. "That is the mark of Orochimaru."

"I'm writing that down." Momo quickly jotted down some more notes.

"I think the antidote will have to be fixed," Sasori jotted down some more notes.

"I think the antidote will have to be fixed," Sasori murmured. "Kakuzu, do you think we could break the curse with an antidote?"

"Yes, there is a 60% chance; the other 40% is that she will remain this way forever." I concluded.

"Why would he put a mark on her?"

"I think it's a curse." The Uchiha concluded. "He must have given her a curse the same way he did to my brother."

"I don't think Yukiko or Hidan are going to take this well." Akiko murmured.

"Hidan, that asshole, of course not and Yukiko, not any better." I chortled, "They will have to deal with it and stand down."

"Because fuckers think alike right?" Hidan stood at the doorway of the room. "Move out of my way." He moved past us and rushed to Aoi's side. _He's like a damned puppy._

"Unwrap the fucking threads from her Kakuzu." Hidan demanded. I held out my hand and the threads returned to me.

"Happy now?"

"Fuck no; remove the fucking needle from her arm too."

"I'll do it." Akiko came forward and took the IV out of Aoi's arm.

Hidan grasped a wool blanket that was strewn on the bed. He wrapped it around Aoi and lifted her into his arms. The albino got up and headed for the door with Aoi in his arms.

"Where are you going with her?" Itachi questioned.

"Aoi and I are going to spend some time together." Hidan responded, "Don't worry I will keep her safe, sane and out of harm. As for that fucker Orochimaru, if I see him anytime soon it will be his end." Hidan walked out the door and turned left in the hallway.

"Just don't do anything stupid," I sighed.

Ch. 6 end


	7. Luv

Ch. 7

Hidan POV

I stared at the soft cheeks, rosy red lips and petite figure of the girl in my arms. She was asleep; she looked a fucking angel, the most beautiful thing in the world. I have been fucking waiting for an hour for her eyes to open. I sat with Aoi in my arms, sitting in the room I used to have when we were last here. The room was exactly the same as I had left it, although it was cleared of dust. She cleaned the room; I have to ask the other bitches about it. She must have been waiting for me, as I wanted to see her.

"Why the fuck won't you wake up?" I hissed shaking Aoi. Aoi did not respond, she couldn't, she was asleep.

"Hidan," a monotone voice called out, none other than the fucker Itachi.

"What the fuck do you want you fucking weasel?" I turned to face the emotionless bastard with a stick up his ass.

"You left before I was able to release Aoi from the genjutsu." Itachi quickly did a few hand signs. "Also, here." The weasel handed me Aoi's glasses then turned and left the room. Aoi sighed and scrunched her cute little nose.

"Neh~" she mumbled turning slightly.

"Aoi, wake up," I whispered in her ears. Aoi opened her eyes and yawned. She turned towards me and stared.

"Hi-Hidan…" she mumbled.

"Say it again!" I gasped standing up with Aoi in my arms.

Aoi trembled and pointed at me, "Hidan."

"YES!" I crushed the brunette into my chest and hugged her tightly, "Fuck YES! Thank you Lord Jashin-Sama! Thank you!" *

"Gud!" Aoi exclaimed, "Aoi gud! Hidan gud?"

"Hidan gud, Hidan gud!" I murmured patting Aoi's head. Heh. If this was her old self she would have called me a molester like last time.

Flashback

I rubbed the back of Aoi's head as she ate dinner.

"Don't touch my head!" Aoi exclaimed.

"Why the fuck not?" I questioned rubbing her head again.

"Molester," she mumbled blushing slightly.

End of Flashback

"Aoi you're my love." I pulled Aoi back and she gazed at me confused.

"Luv?" she repeated.

"Love," I leaned in to her mouth and pressed my lips to hers. Aoi gasped and her eyes widened. I pulled back to see her red face.

"Luv?" she whispered touching her lips, "Hidan luv Aoi?"

"Hidan loves Aoi." I responded pulling her to my chest, "A fucking lot."

"Gud," Aoi wrapped her arms around me and attempted to squeeze me.

*I really badly wanted to type: "_You're welcome my young believer!"_

In Our World, the sequel will be on hiatus for about a few weeks. I will still be writing but the chapters will be posted on March 15.


End file.
